starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Боевой дроид
230px|thumb|[[Сепаратистская армия дроидов.]] Боевой дроид ( , ), он же военный дроид ( ) или дроид-убийца ( ) ― это любой дроид, предназначенный для ведения боевых действий. Несмотря на большое сходство в вооружении и функциях с дроидами-убийцами, боевые дроиды, в отличие от них, применялись не для устранения конкретных целей, а использовались разными фракциями в составе своих войск при ведении боевых действий. Существовало множество типов таких дроидов. Они предшествовали Галактической Республике, а самыми ранними из них считались ракатанские древние дроиды и военные дроиды Зима Деспота. Практически все известные Империи ситхов в истории Галактики также использовали самые разные модели боевых дроидов для ведения боевых действий. Основной боевой силой Вечной Империи являлись дроиды-небовики. Многие боевые дроиды использовались Конфедерацией Независимых Систем во время Войн клонов. В конце этого конфликта тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер отключил главный управляющий сигнал, тем самым деактивировав целую сепаратистскую армию дроидов. После этого боевые дроиды были крайне редкими. Несмотря на огромное разнообразие боевых дроидов в течение всей истории Галактики, их всех объединяло нечто общее, а именно ― невысокий искусственный интеллект, ограничивавший их действия лишь пониманием и выполнением приказов. При этом многие из боевых дроидов имели свою собственную индивидуальность. Типы боевых дроидов Бесконечная Империя *Дроид-защитник *Ракатанский дроид Империя хаттов *Военный дроид хаттов *Дроид-охранник хаттов 220px|thumb|[[Боевой дроид «Василиск».]] Империя Зима Деспота *Командир Корпуса *Корпус стражей *Малиновый кондотьер Орден джедаев * Тайтонский боевой дроид Империя ситхов *Ситхский элитный боевой-дроид *Ситхский караульный *Ситхский дроид-убийца [[Краты|'Краты']] *Боевой дроид Кратов Возрождённая Империя ситхов * Боевой дроид ситхов, модель I * Боевой дроид ситхов, модель II * Дроид охраны промышленной зоны MC-1K * Имперский дроид «Разоритель» * Имперский дроид-стражник, модель IV * Охранный дроид DK-27 * Охранный дроид NS-55 * DX-5 «Испепелитель» * DX-6 «Разоритель» Чинзия Зандрет * Дроид-гекс Повелители ужаса * Дроид-искажающий D-02 * Дроид-искажающий D-07 * Дроид-искажающий D-09 * Дроид-искажающий D-13 * Дроид-искажающий D-15 Селкаты * Боевой дроид AD-4 «Центурион» * Дроид подавления беспорядков BL-1T 220px|thumb|[[Боевой дроид ситхов Mark I.]] [[Лаборатории Голована|'Лаборатории Голована']] * Боевой дроид «Эгида», модель IV Вечная Империя * Небовики Мандалорцы *Боевой дроид «Василиск» Картель хаттов * Боевой дроид «Эгида-7» * Военный дроид EW-39 * Дроид-боевик AR-34 * Дроид-крейсер Компания Тагге * Боевой дроид L8-L9 [[Галактическая Республика|'Галактическая Республика']] * Артиллерийский дроид BAF-1010 (только на Балморре) * Боевой дроид BAF-600 (только на Балморре) * Дроид-лазутчик BAF-101 (только на Балморре) * Дроид-мародёр AVA-2 (только на Балморре) * Оборонительный дроид BAF-888 (только на Балморре) * Опытный осадный дроид BAF-999 (только на Балморре) * Тяжёлый боевой дроид BAF-300 (только на Балморре) * Дроид вторжения серии BAF-X (только на Балморре) * Штурмовой дроид BAF-1000 (только на Балморре) [[Оружие Цзерки|'Оружие Цзерки']] * Дроид-диверсант CZ-2X * Штурмовой дроид CZ-4X Конфедерация независимых систем *Аква-дроид *Биопушка *Боевой дроид «Барон» *Боевой дроид-убийца *Боевой дроид серии B *Боевой дроид серии OOM *Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» *Дроид-гренадёр *Дроид-канонерка HMP *Дроид-коммандос серии BX *Дроид-пильщик *Дроид-разрушитель *Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» *Дроид-танк NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» *Дроид «D-wing» *Дроид E4 «Барон» *Мощный три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» *Неизвестный дроид-танк класса «Огненный град» *Ракетный боевой дроид *Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 *Спелеологический дроид-зонд *Тактический дроид серии «Т» *Тактический супердроид *Тяжёлый самонаводящийся дроид-паук *Ударный боевой дроид *Улучшенный карликовый дроид-паук A-DSD *Штурмовой дроид D-60 *Штурмовой дроид D-90 *Дройдека с захватами *Тяжёлый штурмовой дроид *Тяжёлая ракетная платформа *Охранный дроид JK-13 *Боевой супердроид Ома-Д'ун *Протодека *Дроид-турель *Лёгкий дроид-истребитель *Дроид-истребитель класса «Скарабей» *Дроид-субистребитель класса «Манта» *Дроид-бомбардировщик E-STAP *Экранированный дроид-бомбардировщик E-STAP *Улучшенный дроид-бомбардировщик E-STAP Чиргский совет *Механический страж Чиргского совета Армия IG-88 *Элитный охранный дроид Tao-Ni Vog Salvage, Inc. * Боевой дроид Белинды Вога Галактическая Империя/Осколок Империи *Биодроид-устрашитель *Военный дроид «Испепелитель» *Дроид-танк XR-85 *Криодроид *Дроид для охраны периметра BT-16 *Тёмный солдат *Боевой дроид серии SD *Дроид-тень *Истребитель TIE/D *Экспериментальный боевой дроид Z-X3 *Пехотный дроид ZQ *Штурмовой дроид *Штурмовой дроид AP-1-C *Штурмовой дроид AP-2 *Штурмовой дроид AP-3 Армия дроидов HK-47 * Прототип CY-M Сси-руук *Охранный дроид сси-рууви *Боевой дроид класса «Рой» Новая Республика/Галактический Альянс *Защищающий от вторжения организм *X-1 «Гадюка» *ОЮВ1 *ОЮВ 2 *Дроид-спецназовец Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта * Боевой дроид серии «Агрессор» * Дроид «Дакский пират» Разные эксплуататоры *2C-TA «Командир» *BF-4F «Воин» *F5-SC «Боец» *GS-1 «Часовой» *Аннамарский экспериментальный боевой дроид *Артиллерийский дроид AR-19 *Артиллерийский дроид IA-82 *Башенный дроид Фромма *Биноклевый дроид *Боевой дроид «Джаггернаут» *Боевой дроид, модель III *Боевой дроид серии «Искоренитель» *Боевой дроид серии AZ *Боевой дроид ASP-19 *Боевой дроид серии FLTCH *Боевой дроид серии GX1 *Боевой дроид серии YVH *Боевой дроид AX (только на Балморре) *Боевой дроид C-10 (только на Балморре) *Боевой дроид C-11 (только на Балморре) *Боевой дроид C-13 (только на Балморре) *Боевой дроид D-02 *Боевой дроид DT-16 «Разрушитель» *Боевой легионер серии BL *Военный дроид-разрушитель *Воздушный дроид *Дроид-бластромеханик *Дроид-боевик K5 *Дроид-бомбардировщик *Дроид-бомбометатель *Дроид-истребитель thumb|[[Дроид-краб LM-432]] thumb|[[Пехотный дроид SD-6 «Халк»]] *Дроид-краб LM-432 *Дроид-наблюдатель CZ-W4 *Дроид-страж *Дроид-убийца серии A *Дроид-уничтожитель *Дроид-уничтожитель «Скорпенек» *Дройдека *Дройдека марки II *Жужжащий дроид *Защитник 01-X *Защитник 03-Z *Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 *Командирский дроид, модель V (только на Балморре) *Охотник-убийца HKB-3 *Охранный дроид HK *Пехотный дроид SD-6 «Халк» *Плавающая мина *Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» *Серия IG *Серия GK *Стражник *Тяжёлая тактическая боевая единица *Штурмовой дроид, модель I *Штурмовой дроид, модель II *Штурмовой дроид, модель IV *Штурмовой дроид AAD-4 *Электрический халиф *Элитный дроид 04-A Появления *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' *''Войны клонов: Головоломка'' *''Войны клонов: Долина'' *''Войны клонов: Алчность'' *''Войны клонов: Затишье'' *''Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Войны клонов: Приглашение'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, частьI *Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, частьII *Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, частьIII *Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' *''Шансы'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Игра «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith»'' *''Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов»'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть'' *''Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны'' *''Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие'' * *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' * * * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Тёмная империя'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путь судьбы'' * *''Руководство по «Живой Силе»}} Неканонические появления *LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Источники *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *Star Wars: Episode I * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Свод правил к игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' *''Твердыни сопротивления'' }} Категория:Боевые дроиды